Diary of A Rocker
by Strawberry-Green-Girl
Summary: Oh God… Mom liked the idea of Greg writing in that stupid journal so much that she decided to up and get me one too. Seriously, a freaking diary? I'm a senior in high school. What was she thinking?  Rated for language.
1. Tuesday, September 1st 5:02 PM

**A/N- Alright y'all, this is my second DOAWK fic, but my first DOAWK chapter fic, so I hope I do a good job. I hope it's not a cliché idea, but I thought it would be funny, you know, some good old Rodrick humor. **

**- oOo -**

Diary of A Rocker

Tuesday, September 1

Oh God… Mom liked the idea of Greg writing in that stupid journal so much that she decided to up and get me one too. I knew it was for me when she walked through the front door with it because she just bought Greg a new one last week, since he filled it up so fast. I don't understand how that boy can write in there all the time. What's so interesting in his life to write about? As soon as Mom made eye contact with me, I flat out refused to accept it, I man seriously, a freaking diary? I'm a senior in high school. Then why am I writing in said journal now? Because Mom offered to pay me Mom Bucks if I write in it, so here I am. Don't go thinking I'm a pansy-ass, I'm just doing this for the cash.

Today was the first day of school, and I already have senioritis. Greg thinks HIS school is full of idiots? Just wait till he gets to high school. The teachers are the biggest idiots of all, I mean, are we ever going to use the Pythagorean Theorem in real life? If you ask me, they're the ones who need the teaching. They may be book smart, but us students are street smart, and that'll get you further in life than trigonometry and the effects of the Cold War. Why don't they teach us stuff we actually need to know? Like how to skydive, and what to say when a girl asks if her jeans make her look fat, because if she has to ask, then she obviously does, but what the hell are you supposed to say?

Anyway, it really sucks, because as a senior I'm supposed to be getting noon dismissal, but I'm getting 2:00 dismissal instead since I'm behind on credits and have to make up classes. The worst part is that I'm making up Algebra 2, so I have the same teacher that I had my sophomore year, and that dude hates me. He used to send me to the office everyday, every time I did something that wasn't related to math. If someone sneezed, and I said bless you, I got sent to the office. The guy didn't even know me! As soon as he knew who I was, he hated my guts, I mean I've never given him a reason to dislike me. He probably got warned by the other teachers. Unfair, I must say, because for all they know, I could very well have changed.

The only good part of today is that I got to practice with the band after school. I'm telling you, Loded Diper is gonna be huge, we'll be famous in no time with all our combined talent. Ever since we added Bill to the band, our awesomeness has increased by like, a million. Dad doesn't like him, but Mom supports me, as always. Greg was at Rowley's today, so she didn't have to bug me to "spend more time with him", thank God. I can only handle so much Greg at a time, and living with him is already stretching it.

So, there's like, this flamboyantly gay dude at school, and he was hitting on me all day.. I don't know what it is with all these gay dudes, but they constantly hit on me. Am I flattered? Of course. Am I creeped out? For sure. I don't have an issue with gay dudes, don't get me wrong, as long as they're not all over me all the time. The last thing I need is all the hot chicks thinking I'm gay, especially the girl I've got my eye on, Heather Hills. You know Holly Hills, that chick my brother is in to? Well Heather is her sister, and she is smokin'! My plan is to get her to go out with me before homecoming that way we can go together, and hopefully she'll fall so madly in love with my charm and hotness that we'll go to prom too. If that doesn't work out, I at least wanna get her in bed so I can keep up my player image.

Oh, and Mom started a swear jar today, which sucks, because me and Greg are swearing machines. Every time we swear we have to put a dollar in the swear jar. The worst part, is that all the money goes to MANNY. What the hell is a three year old gonna buy?

Oh Jesus, Greg is home. I'm gonna conclude this before he sees me writing in this thing because God knows he'll give me plenty of hell for it.

FINAL SUMMATION: Bag Heather Hills, control my mouth, never let Greg find out about this journal, and find out why gay guys like me so much.

- oOo -

**A/N- So how did I do? Did I keep Rodrick in character? And was it as funny as I hoped? Haha, leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Wednesday, September 2nd 7:31 PM

**A/N- Chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure :D Hope it's good. **

**- oOo -**

Wednesday, September 2

Well I'll be honest. I'm off to a shit start with my Heather Hills plan. I figured the sooner I get her, the better, so I decided it would be best to dive right in. Oh man, was I wrong. Right when I saw her after second period, I threw my arm around her and said, "Hey girlie, where do you wanna go tonight?" she didn't take it as well as I hoped she would. She shoved me away and told me to go to hell. I tried to recover fairly quickly, since she did it in front of all of her friends. It reminded me of that movie, The Breakfast Club. I'm the Bender to her Claire, and they end up together, right? Damn, I thought chicks liked surprises, they always say they do. This school needs to teach Girls as a second language instead of Chinese.

Mom tried taking me clothes shopping today, in hopes that I would venture away from my usual black. I don't get why she's trying NOW, I mean, she's never complained before. When I asked, she said I look too gloomy. Gloomy my ass, I never look gloomy. Anyway, she took me to the department store after school, and I kept levitating toward the racks with the blacks. Mom got frustrated and offered a compromise. She said that if I pick out three non-black shirts and actually wear them, she'd but my any outfit I wanted, shoes, belt, bracelets and all. I found this to be a fair compromise seeing as I don't have anything against color, I actually wear a lot of color. I have colored shoes, belts, and bracelets and all that stuff, I just like black as a base when I go out in public. It looks good on me. Well, really anything looks good on me.

That's why I'm currently wearing a Dr. Pepper T-shirt. Hey, I'll wear 'em like I said. I'll wear 'em here; Mom never specified that I had to wear the shirts to school. I also now own a grey Nike shirt with yellow letters and a solid green T-shirt.

Mom did in fact hold up her end of the deal, so I am now the owner of the rockinest outfit EVER. Black designer brand skinny Jeans, a sliver studded belt, a black V-neck with "Eat. Sleep. Rock Out." In bold white letters on the front, a pair of red Converse high-tops, two black leather bracelets, a dark grey and black checkered zip-up hoodie, and new black eyeliner. I'd say I made out fairly well.

Since she took me out, Mom promised to take Greg and Manny clothes shopping this weekend. Speaking of Manny, this swear jar is killing me! Yesterday alone, Manny made ten bucks between me and Greg. Luckily, I can afford it since Mom is giving me Mom Bucks for writing in this journal. Greg actually has to work for it, sucker.

That gay guy who was coming on to me yesterday, was coming on to me again today. He was talking to me during fifth period, telling me I had pretty eyes or whatever. I'm trying to hold up a conversation with this guy, but every other word that comes out of his mouth is about me. A good self-esteem boost, but I don't need it. This guy is seriously into me. I figure if I'm hot enough to attract other dudes, I HAVE to be hot enough for Heather Hills. It's only a matter of time before she falls for my sexiness and witty charm. No woman (or man, for that matter), can resist the sexy, bad-boy rocker that is I, Rodrick Heffley.

Bill's been trying to book the band a gig since he joined, which is pretty badass. Performing for a crowd is exactly what I need, not counting the talent show coming up. Fame and Fortune, here I come!

FINAL SUMMATION: I need to watch The Breakfast Club again, I don't understand chicks, I'm hot, and gay guys still like me. WTF?

- oOo -

**A/N- I'm trying my darndest to keep Rodrick in character..**

**Review :D**


	3. Thursday, September 3rd 3:45 PM

**A/N- Thank you guys for the nice reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I'm really glad you like the story :D**

**- oOo -**

Thursday, September 3

Fuck my life. You know that gay dude who keeps flirting with me? His name's Brendan, and he was talking to me at lunch. I was walking back from the bathroom on my way back to the huge oak tree next to the student parking lot where me and the band hang out when Brendan stopped me. HE started telling me how cool it was that I was in a band, and how good my hair looked… Man, he was laying it on THICK. Then, just as Heather Hills was walking by, Brendan did the unthinkable: he asked me out. He fucking asked me out! Fan-fucking-tastic, now Heather Hills thinks I'm gay. I'm so screwed, my plan is ruined. Heather'll probably tell all her friends, then it'll spread around school, and then where will I be? I'll never get another girlfriend again.

I thought about complaining to Mom about it, but God knows what she'd say. I don't think Dad would get it, and I don't care what Greg thinks. He's busy downstairs with Baby Hippo anyway. Not like I need to vent anyway, I'm bad-boy rocker Rodrick Heffley, and I can do anything. I do have a glimmer of hope though. I re-watched The Breakfast Club , and Bender and Claire end up together, so I have a chance right? Of course I do, I'm Rodrick-freaking-Heffley. I'm hot, I'm charming, and chicks dig the rocker look. Plus, movies and TV never lie. If I want to get Heather though, I need to up the anti. I'll have to wear that new outfit tomorrow. I've never worn a V-neck before though, so I'll have to see how I look in it before I decide to wear it to school. And maybe I'll start wearing my eyeliner to school too, instead of just at parties and practice.

Mom has been pressuring me to give Greg a drum lesson. I REALLY don't want to do it, but she's offering me twenty Mom Bucks if I do, so I'm considering it. I need new drumsticks, so I could use the cash. God knows if I give Greg a lesson, he'll drag the fat kid with him, and I already see that kid every other day. I can only handle so much. I'm just glad GREG doesn't act the way Baby Hippo does, Jesus…

The band is coming over tonight to practice. Bill found a guy who needs a cover band for a wedding in two months. There isn't a specific date yet, but it'll definitely be in November. Even though we aren't a cover band, Bill took it anyway since we really need a gig, and we can learn anything. Bill said the guy planning it doesn't care what we play as long as there's some slow songs thrown in. We'll get paid one-fifty each, which is pretty freaking awesome, so we're gonna practice tonight. Everyone is bringing five songs plus the sheet music for them so that we can get the list together of what to work on. We'll probably add more later, but we're just getting ideas flowing. I already have my five picked out, and they're perfect.

Sugar, We're Going Down- Fall Out Boy

American Idiot- Green Day

Semi-Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind

Animals- Nickleback

Lightning Crashed- LIVE

There's gonna be over one hundred people at this wedding, so there's bound to be people who like us, so we'll spread like wildfire, and soon, we'll be the most popular band out there. Next gig we get will be all Loded Diper, none of this cover stuff. I see good things for us in the future.

Jesus, Mom wants me to get a haircut, but I don't need one yet. My hair is at the point where I could go to school straight out of bed without brushing it, and it'll still look sexy. On a good day, it'll stick out in a million different directions, and the girls love it. No way in hell I'm gonna cut it now. I told her so, and after I put my dollar in the swear jar, she said that if it came to it, she'd cut it herself, here at home. I asked her to just wait a few weeks so that I could ride out the sexiness of it, then when it's a little longer, she can trim it back to the way it is now.

FINAL SUMMATION: Convince Heather Hills that I'm not gay, learn to play all the songs that we're covering, and use my sexy hair to my advantage.


	4. Friday, September 4th 5:23 PM

**A/N- I already got reviews and favorites and story alerts on the last chapter, and I posted it like, three hours ago XD so here's another. **** Thanks a million!**

**- oOo -**

Friday, September 4

I now have the official list of songs that we're using for the wedding.

**1.** Sugar, We're Going Down- Fall Out Boy **6.** Numb- Linkin Park

**2.** American Idiot- Green Day **7.** My Way- Limp Bizkit

**3.** Semi-Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind **8.** Zombie- The Cranberries

**4.** Animals- Nickleback **9.** Misery- Maroon 5

**5.** Lightning Crashes- LIVE **10.** I Want You- Savage Garden

**11.** Bring Me To Life- Evanescence (ft. LP) **16.** Sleep Walker- Adam Lambert

**12.** Raise Your Glass- Pink **17.** Thank U- Alanis Morissette

**13.** How's It Gonna Be- Third Eye Blind **18.** Heart-Shaped Box- Nirvana

**14.** Control- Metro Station **19.** Black Balloon- Goo Goo Dolls

**15.** Shake It- Metro Station **20.** Good Riddance- Green Day

**21.** Freak On A Leash- Korn **26.** Follow Me- Uncle Kracker

**22. **With Arms Wide Open- Creed ** 27. **Rock And Roll All Night- KISS

**23. **Higher- Creed ** 28. **America's Suitehearts- Fall Out Boy

**24. **Lips Of An Angel- Hinder** 29. **Mr. Brightside- The Killers

**25**. Burn My Shadow- Unkle **30.** The Remedy- Jason Mraz

I oppose to several of these songs, but Jack pointed out that we have to keep in mind that different people have different tastes, and actually like some of the opposed bands that are listed. That explains Adam Lambert, Alanis Morissette, Jason Mraz, Metro Station, Pink, and Maroon 5. Ugh. We went to work last night, working on the Creed and Third Eye Blind songs. They sound like crap now, but we have two months to learn these songs, so we have time.

I'm in some seriously deep shit now. You know how Gay Brendan asked me out yesterday? Well apparently Heather Hills heard it when she was walking by, and asked me about it today.

Heather: Hi, Rodrick.

Me: Oh, hey there Heather. *I give a sexy smile and try to make her notice my new outfit. I even wore eyeliner for her today*

Heather: I heard Brendan asking you out yesterday.

Me: Oh, uh… Yeah. Yeah, he did that.

Heather: I thought it was really cute, Brendan is such a sweet guy. Did you say yes?

Me: *I actually choke on the air. Who knew that was possible?* Uh…oh, I uh-

Heather: C'Mon Rodrick, you can tell me! *She smiles that oh-so-sexy smile of hers, and playfully pushes my shoulder*

Me: Well Uh…

Heather: You didn't turn him down did you?

Me: Well, uh… I said… I said I'd think about it.

Heather: You're such a tease, Rodrick! *she laughs. Her laugh sounds like a cross between tinkling bells and someone with a sore throat. It's sexy* You should say yes! Talk to him today, and then we can go to Starbucks after school and talk about it. You can tell me everything. *she grins. I'm blinded by her dazzling teath. Did I just say dazzling? I mean… Yeah. Dazzling*

Me: Uh…Yeah…Ok

So I did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done. I looked for Brendan, and when I found him… I said yes. I am SERIOUSLY regretting my decision. I mean, Heather put me between a rock and a hard place. If I say no to him, I lose Heathers attention again. If I say yes, I have to pretend to date Brendan. I lose either way. The difference is that option two has a bright side: Heathers friendship. So what was I supposed to do? Brendan practically wrestled me to the ground with joy. I still don't get why this boy is so attracted to me in the first place. Thankfully he was by the gym, and almost no one hangs out there. But Jesus, he was holding my hand and shit, and I wanted to kill myself. Luckily, I did end up going to Starbucks with Heather after school, and I told her about it, trying to sound happy without puking. She said it was really nice that I said yes to Brendan, and that he deserved a boyfriend as good as me. Just retelling this is making me queasy. Apparently she's good friends with him, so if I'm lucky, I'll be able to counter my Brendan time with some Heather time. This is, as much as I hate to say it, the perfect opportunity to get closer to Heather. She told me she never would have expected me to be gay, because I always seemed like such a ladies man. Yeah, well I thought so too, Heather, I thought so too. When I said I wasn't gay, she asked if I was bi. When I stuttered, she apologized saying she wouldn't pry and that I was probably embarrassed, which believe me, I was. The ladies man has become a mans man, and I will never live this down. Four days in to school and I already wanna hang myself from the trees. I have to find a way to let Brendan down easy so that Heather doesn't hate me for the rest of time.

FINAL SUMMATION: Practice my ass off for the wedding, become closer to Heather, and Dump Brendan. Jesus…


	5. Saturday, September 5th 12:19 PM

**A/N- I would have updated sooner, but I was in San Diego all weekend. I'm back now, though, so here's chapter 5! **

**- oOo -**

Saturday, September 5. 12:19 pm

If there really is a God, I have to remember to say thanks for inventing Saturdays. Weekends in general, really. Last night Mom and Dad sprung on me and Greg that they would be out of town for the weekend. Greg asked what for, and they just said it was because they needed "adult time". In other words, they're gonna go to some fancy-shmancy hotel and fuck all weekend, which is fine by me, because that means that this place will be party central. They left around eight this morning, according to the note they left on the fridge, which I of course was not awake for. I actually just woke up like, half an hour ago. Normally I'd just go back to sleep for another three hours, but not today. I have plans today. This is the perfect opportunity for me to forget about the fact that I have a boy friend and, no pun intended, have completely fucked myself up the ass.

Here's how I see the whole Brendan situation: Brendan is a chill dude, really he is. As far as fake boyfriends go, I'm glad it's him and not anyone else. I just have to ride it out for now, just suck it up, and when the time is right, dump him like a dumpster baby, and tell Heather I'm not gay for real. I'll tell her I didn't want to hurt Brendan's feelings, so I said yes after she talked to me so that he wouldn't feel bad. Then, I'll guilt trip her by teller her that when she was talking Brendan up, I felt like the bad guy for not answering right away, that way she'll feel bad, and forget to be mad at me for lying. I'll tell her I couldn't continue the relationship, then wait a week or two and then ask her out. It's a fool-proof plan. This heavenly thing called a weekend has saved my ass, and will hopefully give Brendan a chance to get over the "new relationship" excitement.

I either have to get Greg out of the house, or get him out of my hair for the party. Then again, if I let him stay, I can get free labor out of him if I make him help set up. I don't know yet, I'll figure it out later. I'm just lucky that Manny is staying with one of his pre-school friends for the weekend, because he'd rat me out about the party even if it didn't happen. That kid has been telling on me and Greg since he could talk. He's even told on us for stuff we've done before he could talk, which pisses me off, because every time I think I'm in the permanent clear for something I did a while ago, Manny opens his trap. Thankfully, I won't have to deal with him this weekend. Anyway, as far as party details go, Mom and Dad always stock up on junk food, so we have plenty of that, but if we need more, I can go to the liquor store or something. There's tons of soda, and as far as booze is concerned, Mom and Dad have a massive liquor cabinet in the basement. They hardly ever even drink, so I don't know why they have so much, but it's fine with me if they just wanna collect it. The best part is that they have so much, they never notice if anything goes missing, because they always add something new. Good for me, because we'll be stocked up tonight. I smell… The party of the year coming up, and we haven't even made a dent yet. I just gotta make sure the little demon doesn't tell Mom and Dad. Whether he's here or not, he's gonna have something over my head, and who knows if he'll tell or not. The only safe way to go is to let him hang out at the party, but I really don't want a seventh grader harshing the mood. Maybe I can convince him to go to baby Hippo's house for a sleep over or something. Well, like I said, I can figure that out later. No one is getting notified of the party till later this afternoon.

Guest list… Hmmmm… Not Brendan; the last thing I need is to be humiliated at my own party. Heather, for sure, and everyone in the band. I have a bunch of girls' numbers, and being the super popular dude that I am, of course I have all the cool people's numbers. I'm leaving out a select few people though, the ones who are positive that I'm a flamer, even though I've given them no reason to doubt my straightness before this whole messed up situation. Whatever though. This party's gonna be bitchin'.

FINAL SUMMATION: Decide what to do with Greg, and throw the best fucking party of the century (And don't get caught)!

- oOo -

**A/N- I know the party happened much later in the book and movie, but I have plans for later, and now, that allow this party to be so early. :D You'll see.**


	6. Monday, September 7th, 1:11 PM

**A/N- Sorry it's been a week or so since I **updated**. I had STAR testing all week. Hope the wait was worth it for this chapter **

**- oOo -**

Monday, September 7

I have the world's worst hangover right now, no joke. I got up this morning for school and started puking my guts out. Mom thinks I have the flu so she had me stay home today. I feel like complete crap, but it was SO worth it.

So on Saturday around four PM, I texted everyone in my contacts list (minus Mom and Dad, and a few others) and told them there was a party at my place. I drove down to the liquor store and bought a qton of red plastic cups, then went back home to set everything up. I put out bowls and bags of food, packs of soda, and several bottles of Mom and Dad's best booze. I told Bill to hook us up with beer, so he was the first to roll up with eight twenty-four packs of Bud. It's good to have a thrity-five year old friend. When everyone else started showing up, I told Greg to go downstairs and get some chairs. As soon as he was in the basement, I locked the door behind him. That took care of that. Greg was pounding on the door and screaming for me to let him out, but I just cranked up the stereo to drown him out. The party was in full swing around seven, and Heather showed up because a mutual friend invited her. I didn't even have to explain why Brendan wasn't there, because Heather mentioned what a "shame it is that Brendan has to visit his grandparents" in the next town.

There was only one bump in the road, and that was when Mom called to check up on us. I turned the music down to almost silent and screamed at everyone to shut up. Once it was satisfactorily silent, I picked up the house phone. I had to try really hard to steady my voice and not slur my words because I was already buzzed by that point, and Mom didn't need to know that. Then fucking Greg picked up the phone in the basement and started talking to Mom too. He almost blew my cover when he mentioned that he was in the basement, but he didn't tell because as soon as he said that, I ran to the basement door and flung it open. After we hung up, I told Greg he could stay upstairs as long as he stayed upstairs and didn't touch the beer or booze. When the party hit midnight, I was hammered, I mean absolutely shit-faced. How do I know? Because I can't remember anything after midnight. I remember being woken up at 8 in the morning by some guy whose name I can't place with his face (because I can't remember either one) telling me he was leaving. The party was actually still going, if you can believe it. I had a few more drinks after that, and looked for Heather, but I think she had already left. The last person was gone by three in the afternoon . At that point I had to wake up Greg (who mentioned that I had put the moves on Heather sometime around three in the morning, but she just laughed and pushed me away because she still thinks I'm gay) and made him help me clean up. We filled bags upon bags of trash. The house was just WRECKED. Luckily, yesterday was trash day, so everyone had their trash bins outside on the curb. Greg and I quickly distributed out garbage throughout the neighborhood trash bins before doing a final check of the house. I thought we were in the clear, but then Greg called for me from upstairs, and I nearly died. Someone had written **RODRICK RULES** on the upstairs bathroom door in black Sharpie. Flattered? Yeah. Panicked? Fuck yeah.

We had to actually unscrew the damn door and take it to the attic to exchange with my closet door. Greg had originally suggested that we just paint over it, but that was a stupid idea. Mom and Dad were due home any minute, and I don't know how to make paint! After we dealt with the door situation, I went to bed, because I was still tipsy and I was exhausted. I don't know when Mom and Dad got home, but I don't care. We didn't get caught, I had the best weekend ever, and I'm expecting tons of congrats and pats on the back when I go back to school tomorrow. I'll have to ask around about what the word was today. Good things, I expect.

FINAL SUMMATION: My party was awesome, my reputation is awesome, and I AM AWESOME!

- oOo -

**A/N- I just had to use the "I don't know how to make paint!" line from the movie. XD It was my favorite part when I went and saw it. I laughed for ten straight minutes and almost got kicked out of the theater. XD**


	7. Wednesday, September 9th, 6:02 PM

**A/N- Sorry it's been a while **** I've been busy and stuff D:**

Wednesday, September 9

Mom had me stay home again yesterday because she thought I was still sick, and didn't want me to infect anyone at school, but I wasn't complaining. I went back to school today instead, and as I figured, everyone was rushing up to me to tell me what a good job I had done. I took these compliments modestly, only bragging most of the time. Heather told me she hadn't had that much fun since she got drunk for the first time after her middle school graduation. I consider this the biggest accomplishment. On the bad side, Brendan was complaining to me that he didn't get invited. I told him I thought he wouldn't come because he was at his grandma's house, but he said he would have ditched them if I had called him. Then I made the mistake of reminding him that I didn't have his number, so he gave it to me, and I had no choice but to give him mine. After that he asked me to go bowling with him this Saturday

I went to Starbucks with Heather after school again, and she said that Bowling would be our "first date". The prospect of having a first date with a fellow male who actually likes me like that is utterly terrifying. Not horror-movie-terrifying (even though it sort of is), but like… holy-fucking-mother-of-god-im-going-on-a-gay-date-even-though-I'm-straight terrifying. I'm not stupid, I know what happens between gay dudes, and it's freaky. Who in their right mind would want ANYTHING up their ass, dick or otherwise? I wouldn't even do that with a chick. I tried to ask Heather all my questions so that I could brace myself for the weekend. I only asked about the things that really concerned me. I found out that I'm one of many boyfriends he's had. When she told me he was a total virgin, I was relived. Then she said that he's been trying to lose his virginity since he was a sophomore, and I nearly shit a brick. Then she was telling me all these things I really didn't want to hear. She said Brendan was "ecstatic" that I said yes, and "he was sure I'd say no", and "he's liked me for the longest time". Then it dawned on me what exactly I've gotten myself in to.

This isn't fake to him the way it is to me. For Brendan, this is one hundred percent real, which sucks, because you would think he'd know me by now, and that this is very unlike me. Anyway, I've been on the brink of blowing my cover a few times already, and now I have to go on a date with him on Saturdaym and pretend to be having the time of my freaking life. I asked Heather to come with us, and she said it was sweet that I offered, but if she came it would ruin the "date" part. She then proceeded to give me a speech about how I didn't need to be nervous. Oh God, I don't think I can get out of this…

Greg told me he's getting pretty popular at school because of the party, and at first I couldn't understand how he was getting popular from MY party. Then I realized that like, half my friends have younger siblings, and actually LIKE them, and tell them things. Weird, right?

The band is gonna be here in an hour or something to practice. We still majorly suck… I've been practicing the Drum parts myself, but creating your own beat is way easier than copying someone else's, so I've made minimal progress, sadly. Jack keeps trying to convince me to let him do drums for one song just because he wants me to sing one. It's sort of creepy, because he's ALWAYS trying to get me to sing. I'm not a Bad singer, in fact, I'd say I'm pretty good, I just don't like to do it. Screwing up song lyrics is more obvious than screwing up a drum beat, especially when you're playing songs that everyone will recognize and know the words to. I told him there's no way I'm gonna sin anything, but he's not giving up. I'm kinda scared though, because Jack's a smart dude. Who knows what he'll do.

FINAL SUMMATION: Brace myself for the… date… *gag*. Be awesome (or rather, more awesome) at drums, and Jack is a dumbass.


End file.
